Fate Screw Up
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Minato split up, and sealed the Kyuubi halves into his wife and daughter to save Kushina's life, as well as sealing the remains of his chakra in them as a safe measure. Kushina fled from Konoha and Kyuubi has a solution to their problem, they just needed help from someone to do it. Years later, Kushina and four-year-old Rasen fell on top of poor Matou Kariya after traveling worlds.
1. Chapter 1

After the Sealing of Kyuubi...Minato split the Kyuubi in two, and sealed the halves in his family before kicking it. Kushina fearing for their lives as Jinchuuriki, fled and faked their deaths. She fled...and on the goading of her Kyuubi, planned to use a kinjutsu with Tsunade's help. And then she and Rasen fell on top of one poor Matou Kariya. Literally. Fate X-Over

* * *

Costly Freedom

In a moonlit night, a woman with long flowing red hair is desperately fleeing eastwards far away from her village.

Not long ago, what should have been a happy yet strenuous moment for her and her husband became tragedy of epic proportions because of a masked man calling himself Uchiha Madara who threatened her child by blackmailing Minato into choosing their daughter and letting her be kidnapped, and tear Kyuubi out of her by force. Then with the Hiraishin formula on her stomach, Minato got to her after five minutes and forced Madara to flee, and they both had to deal with a controlled Kyuubi. Minato was forced to split the beast in half, and seal the halves into her-to save her life and the other half in their daughter Rasen.

Minato hoped that his family would be happy in Konoha by living as usual.

Kushina knew better.

Sure, her case was secret. But with Kyuubi out in the open, Sandaime would be forced to tell the public the truth that they would demand after one hell of a night, and just for having the halves of Kyuubi living among them imprisoned within her and her daughter, they would be shunned, ostracized and endure cruelty. And they're both females. She fled regardless of her regenerating injuries. Her vitality has yet to fail her after all! She regained it after having Kyuubi in her again after losing the gift as an Uzumaki because of Madara's stunt on her. She had a long night ahead of her. She sealed away her husband's body for her to properly burn later, not wanting her husband's death to be defiled if anyone was bastard enough to summon him by Edo Tensei. Then fled the opposite direction of Uchiha Madara, cursing him for her family's fate. She and Minato had big dreams of a happy family. Things were perfect! Yet this man...

**You are not safe here as long as there's an Uchiha in this world...** Kushina was startled by her Kyuubi's voice.

'You're back to sanity eh?' Kushina mused while fleeing with her newborn baby in her arms. Kyuubi lost his sanity when Madara controlled him into blindly attacking Konoha in a berserker rage and could not listen to her.

**Pretty much when that blonde flesh-bag split me in half!** Kyuubi rumbled. **The pain was enough to wake me from his control. As long as Uchiha lives, you will never know peace...he'll be back again for my halves.** he said. **So I have an offer.**

'An offer?'

**Yes...you need someone to do it for you though. Because if you do it, you'll regret it big time. Choose well because this person will endure the consequences for you.** Kushina swallowed. WHO will do it for her?

'Er...what consequences?'

**Their time will be robbed from them. In other words, immortality by no longer aging and be affected by illness unless they used said jutsu while ill of course.** Kushina shuddered at the implications. **And the caster can never touch the person, people or thing they chucked using this jutsu. Sooo who do you choose? Choose well, Kushina. Someone who would enjoy eternal youth, that is.**

'Er they CAN be killed, right?' Kushina deadpanned.

**Of course. The usual method by weapon or decapitation.** then Kushina grinned.

'I know just the person!'

xxx

Three weeks later...Kushina located Senju Tsunade in a bar. 'It has been a while...Tsunade-sama.'

'K-Kushina!' Tsunade sputtered out as Shizune gaped at the woman they long thought dead. 'You're alive!'

'...more or less.' said Kushina with a strained smile.

'I'd like to hear your story, Kushina.' said Tsunade as she motioned for the young woman to sit down. 'What happened that caused the Kyuubi Attack?' Kushina told her what happened that night despairingly, shocking the two Medics. 'I-I see...so that's the truth behind the attack. But that had to be someone posing as Uchiha Madara...grandfather killed him in the Valley of the End and that story is famous. So there's no way that's him. The question is which Uchiha is it?'

'I don't really know, Tsunade-sama, but Konoha is no longer a safe place for us because I thought the same thing...that and what the people will do to me and Rasen after demanding the truth from Hiruzen-sama whose political power weakened after Minato became Hokage...Konoha thinks I'm dead and it better stay that way.' she said softly.

'And you don't look so good because you slightly lost weight. You most likely avoided civilization.' Shizune remarked. 'Are both of you OK?'

'...we could use some food right now...' said Kushina with a sigh. 'I need to eat to have milk for Rasen. And as Jinchuuriki...we eat a lot.' she said wearily as an understatement.

'Right...let's stuff some meat down your throat.' said Tsunade kindly as she ordered a lot of food from the waiter. She can afford to, as she hit the jackpot...and Kushina came. Kushina recovered in the care of the two medics. Her chakra coils greatly suffered from the 'brutal yanking' as Kushina put it, that her ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu is greatly compromised...she can only use low-level jutsus at her current self as well as medical ninjutsu. So to compensate for this, Kushina trained hard in taijutsu and learned how to be a Medic under Tsunade and Shizune for three years, while telling the women of her plans.

Because Tsunade uses a rejuvenating jutsu to look youthful out of a typical woman's denial of their aging, Kushina thought she was perfect for what Kyuubi has in store. She would become ageless and unaffected by time except death. The price was Tsunade can never touch Kushina and Rasen ever again when they go through the jutsu. And there's no telling where they'll end up in. Past? Present? Future? Somewhere else in the world at present date? Or another world? Tsunade took care of her distant relatives while preparing herself for the inevitable that she would lose two more of her family members to keep them away from the Uchiha claiming to be Uchiha Madara. Which is why she also enjoyed her time with little Rasen, Kushina's daughter who is quite, the bundle of blonde joy.

And she was sad to see them go indeed that gaining a body of eternal, healthy youth was a pyrrhic victory.

And so, on a full moon after Rasen's fourth birthday...

'This is it, Kushina.' said Tsunade as after a birthday party with little Rasen fast asleep...Kushina packed everything she and Naruto owned in scrolls in a zipper pouch around her hip. 'Its the full moon tonight, one of the jutsu's requirements.'

'Yes...thank you for everything, Tsunade-sama, Shizune.' said Kushina softly and sadly. She would be leaving her home of three years and one month, and her only family left in the world.

'Is there really no other way, Kushina?' Shizune asked her anxiously. Kushina shook her head.

'As long as the Uchiha lives, we will be in constant paranoia and I want Rasen to have a happy, carefree life without always watching her back and fearing every man she comes across.' said Kushina. 'Its a miracle nothing happened so far...but luck will not be on our side forever. We have to be far away from anything related to Uchiha in this world even if it meant ending up in one hell of a place or back or forward in time. I know I can fight but I also can't worry for her safety at the same time.'

'I see...I guess this is goodbye then.' said Tsunade as she resolved herself to do this. They went out to a clearing outside the village they lived in. The women cast mournful looks at each other while Kushina carried Rasen in her arms. Tsunade took a deep breath.

'Here I go.' she said. She formed the hand seals of Saru, Tatsu, Tori, Tora, Mi and a clap of her hands as a black vortex appeared above the air.

'Thank you for everything...' said Kushina when by the darkness, Jiraiya showed up.

'Tsunade! Kushina!' he cried as Kushina gasped at his arrival.

'Kushina, hurry!' Tsunade cried as Kushina jumped into the vortex with Rasen and the portal swallowed them to Jiraiya's disbelief.

'Tsunade, what the hell is going on here?!' was the last thing Kushina heard as the portal closed.

'...sorry, Jiraiya-sama.' Kushina mused apologetically with a tearful look on her face. 'You'll never see your goddaughter ever again. And she'll never know you forever either.' Upon parting from their only family, Kushina let the portal take her and Rasen to wherever...until a pathway opened.

Rather, it dropped them on someone. 'Gah!'

'Owww...'

Rasen woke up from the fall. '? Kaasan? Where...this no hotel.' she said as she saw that they were in the streets.

'Uhhh I can explain hunny...' Kushina fumbled out awkwardly, wondering what place did they end up in because the architecture was so...different.

'Ano...can you two get OFF me?' came the mumbled out words under Kushina looked down to see that she was sitting on a man.

'Kyaa! Sorry!' she quickly got off him.

'Mattaku, if you're using magic to travel, at least do it right!' the man grumbled. 'At this rate, you'll expose our kind to humanity and you'll be in trouble by the Association for this!'

'Er...you're rather taking this in well...' Kushina blinked. 'And what Association...?


	2. Family

Family

Years later...

Matou Kushina was cooking breakfast for her family of six. Yes, six.

In the year after being taken in by Kariya in Misaki Town, the two fell in love and officially married although it was a very private affair. Well, Kushina and Rasen doesn't have relatives in this world and Kariya wanted nothing to do with his. If any, he preferred they didn't exist due to their inhumane practice of Magecraft. And because she could not officially marry Minato due to circumstances, she kept her maiden name until she officially married Kariya while Rasen, being Minato's child is the only one to be Namikaze. So Kushina trained her husband in the ways of the Shinobi while she took over the writing business and the Matou Family Novels soon became a hit. And a year after they married, Kushina was pregnant with twin boys, Kogan(金 雁)and Hikari(飛雁). Because Kushina only had one half of the Kyuubi, the childbirth wasn't just as hair-raising as her childbirth with Rasen and her half did hold back because her death means his, too. And a year after having the boys, she and Kariya decided on one last child...a girl named Mitsuru(美鶴). Having so many children spurred the couple to work harder for money and the children sported the same number and quality of circuits as their mother and half-sister. Kariya swore to keep his children's existence a secret from 'the old ghoul' until the children are strong enough to defend themselves.

To their luck, someone took interest in their novels to turn it into a Manga. Because the novels were mostly Kushina's memories of her past, she took to helping with the designing of the locations and what the people looked like. The manga was also a hit. Twice as much as the novels, actually, making Kariya's family a very well-off family indeed, after years of poverty living alone...until Kushina and her daughter literally fell on him. Seriously.

Kariya could not believe his good fortune. A beautiful wife who is also a loving mother to his beautiful children who enjoyed simple and fun things in life. And while he was inferior as a Magus, he sure as hell can hold his own against them as a ninja. He sent Rasen to the Aozaki to have Mana Training and Textbook Education every after school. Then after that, Rasen can create her own brand of Magecraft based on everything she learned from the Aozakis after three years and then she can start her ninja training. Kushina would have to give up on Magecraft as hers was 'still a recovering wreck' that attempting to use magecraft would either cripple or kill her.

Well, things were looking up, definitely.

xxx

Aozaki Estate...

Six year old Rasen was in a room in the Aozaki Estate, learning Magecraft from her mentor, Aozaki Mizato, mother to two daughters, Touko and Aoko. Currently, she is training with Aoko, a girl two years younger than her sister Touko in Magecraft in regards to Mana Control and Training, and of course, other concepts. Where Rasen is fortunate in Magic Circuits, Aoko was not, yet somehow, the girl had the absurd ability to perform wonderful magic using little energy...heck, she is cheap with energy yet she can pack a punch! What magus can do that?! If any, Aoko was compared to a car running 1000 kilometers in just one liter of gasoline.

Impossible for a car.

But she managed as a Magus. And something only Aoko can do. The two trained together and became fast friends and had a better relationship together than with Touko who was raised in the mountains with the family elder to train in Magecraft as the family successor. They hardly see the older girl anyway...and through ahem, relationships, Aoko learned to be a tomboy from Rasen and next thing the Aozaki knew, the two were found sparring in the backyard. Three years after her education with the Aozakis, the two girls began developing their own unique Magecraft. Both girls were aligned to the Wind Element, capable of utilizing air, kinetic and static forces, free energy and directed movement.

This element however, caused havoc and mayhem...particularly its Aoko's fault.

She was TOO gifted with Kinetic Energy that she tended to blow things up, and Rasen had to do damage control using Air and Free Energy to nullify it before her best friend can blow up the house. Something the family was thankful for. Unfortunately for them, Aoko developed a fascination and soon, love, to blow things up, that the nature of her magic 'can't do anything but destroy' while Rasen's magic enables her to fly, float, and of course, be just as crazy as her friend but even she draws the line...while Aoko took a liking to Kinetic Energy, she took a liking to Free Energy and Directed Movement of said energy.

When Rasen started her Ninja Training under her mother, she taught Aoko the skill of walking up on any surface...and water. Her bad move? Teaching Aoko the Rasengan and Aoko created an _explosive version_...that blew up HALF the Training Hall, prompting the girl to get grounded, while fixing the damages herself as she is the only one with magic in the family, forbidden help from Rasen and Touko goes home in the mountains as usual every after school. At age 13, Rasen was confined to the Matou Residence as her mother wanted to teach her in Healing Jutsu and Fuinjutsu, the family heritage...as well as more on combat skills, making Rasen a highly-skilled magus and ninja while around this time, Aoko befriended a girl named Alice who lives alone in the Kuonji Mansion.

As for the Matou twins and Mitsuru, they also trained under the Aozaki in Mana Training, Control and Education when they were also six years old for three years, and trained the way their older half-sister did. They started when she was 11 and 12 in Mitsuru's case, as the twins were around this time, seven and Mitsuru, six. And given their lineage, all three of them were Water Element, being of the Matou Clan with very thick blood...with said thick blood causing the stagnation and deteriorating magic potential. And given the personality of the children, being exposed to fun, family-oriented parents and older sister, they were similar to their family, being exposed to it all their lives.

Kogan and Hikari have the curly blue hair of the Matou Family and the eyes of their mother. Kogan resembled his father in looks while Hikari resembled Kushina's father. Mitsuru inherited Kariya's black hair and eyes, while resembling her mother and sister. However, after years of living happily in Misaki Town...

Kariya came home in a foul mood felt by his wife and stepdaughter and at the time, the younger kids are still training in Aozaki Estate and not home yet.

'Daddy, did something go wrong at work?' 15 year old Rasen asked her father who came home with a scowl...and in the years she knew her father, he never scowled, not even once!

'Worse...we have to relocate.' Kariya growled as he was practically stomping in his steps and was rather loud in the way he sat at the dining table.

'By your tone...its Fuyuki City, isn't it?' Kushina cringed as Kariya's foul mood intensified by his aura alone, causing his wife and stepdaughter to shudder.

'Our office moved there of all places!' Kariya swore. 'We have to move because our office found a bigger business partner in Fuyuki, some foreigner who took interest in our books and manga. For the deal to continue, we have to move to Fuyuki before the year ends and the boss wanted a bigger budget...so we're all moving.'

'Mom, why does daddy hate Fuyuki City when we've never been there before?' Rasen wondered aloud curiously. Kushina cast a look at her furious husband.

'Honey, you're old enough to learn the truth.' said Kushina as she told Rasen of the Matou Family History that her father ran away from. Unlike other families who learn Magecraft by formal instruction and training, the decline of the Matou Blood caused an inhumane practice to rise for 200 years up to the present date...by literally _carving it into the body_ through the use of Crest Worms. Despite the torture-like aspects of the process, it seems to be remarkably efficient. For the men and women subjected to this, it's torture for life in exchange for magic. Kariya refused the power and eventually at 19, ran away from home, making a living as a freelance writer until 'that night'.

Kariya feared that if Zouken, the family ancestor finds out about the kids...he would try to take them. And considering that Kushina, Kariya and Rasen are powerful shinobi, they can take on Zouken if anything happens to the kids. Rasen would be OK as she's powerful enough to defend herself, but the kids have YET to master their trade...

This is what Kariya was worried about.

'Well, we have till the end of the year.' said Rasen. 'We'll manage somehow. You and daddy find us a house away from the Matous while I'll train the kids in Magecraft so they can defend themselves.' she said reassuringly. 'I can teach them some tricks and we got three months before this school year ends. We can do some in that time.'

'If only things were that easy.' Kariya sighed.

'Maa maa, doing something is better than moping about it.' said Kushina. 'We'll look for, and secure our house in Fuyuki. Rasen, I'm counting on you for your little brothers and sister, OK?'

'Yes mom.'


	3. Fuyuki City

Fuyuki City

'Oneechan, where did mommy and daddy go?' Mitsuru asked Rasen as the kids returned home after a day with the Aozakis.

'Well kids, things happened.' said Rasen. 'It'll be just us until mom and dad finds a new house for us in Fuyuki City.' she said, causing the kids' jaws to drop.

'We're moving?!' Kogan sputtered out. 'Why?'

'Well, dad's office got a great business deal but to get that deal, we have to move into Fuyuki City...he wasn't too happy with the moving part.' said Rasen softly. 'In fact, he was furious. Let's just say that he has bad memories in that city.' she told them. 'He and mom went to find us a new house paid for by the company and then they'll be securing the house. In the meantime, I will help all of you in creating and having spells as Water Element Magi. Fuyuki City...is a dangerous place for our family and we're forced to move there because of business. We'll be taking this training seriously!'

'Hai!'

'We'll start tomorrow!'

xxx

Aozaki Estate...

'Heee...so your family's moving to Fuyuki and your dad blew his top.' Aoko mused thoughtfully as Rasen told her about the Matou Family and why her father ran for it, not really wanting worms in his body just to learn magic by having it carved into you literally for ahem, 'instant learning and Master' by worms. By running away, he is instantly disowned for causing the full decline of the Matou Clan as he is the only Matou born with Magic Circuits after 200 years. However, by marrying her mother, he got quite, the powerful brood and the revival of the Matou is literally in his care. Aoko knew that Rasen was adopted by her stepfather upon marrying her mother, and his real blood children were the younger kids who were...named after birds, and Rasen is the only one named inspired from the naming theme of her mother's birth family. Anything to do with ahem, swirlies.

'Yeah. The kids are too young to know the grisly truth about their...relatives.' Rasen grimaced. 'Daddy has an idea to turn his side of the Matou into a strictly Healer family. Zouken's Matou side can be crazy for all he cares.'

'OK? Why the Healer part?'

'Because its mom's craft. And she's the strictly-healer-only Magus he knew and now I'm being trained as a medic.' said Rasen. 'That's why for three years I'm in our house because she's working my ass off.' that, and she's on Kage Bunshin training reading medical books, pharmaceutical books and chemistry books over and over while she learns taijutsu and medical ninjutsu...and then when the clones dissipate, she has the mother of all headaches and migraines. In fact, her room still has a legion of clones reading for her.

'Hummm...'

'Well, our lives will be interesting once we get to Fuyuki.' said Rasen. 'Our family versus our crazy relatives.' she said airily, causing Aoko to shudder.

'Ouch. And I thought my grandfather's nuts.'

'People get nuttier as we get older I guess.' and so, Rasen trained her siblings the way their mother trained her. She taught them the Kage Bunshin trick, and how to train in Suiton. Although as they were training within the Aozaki Estate with Aoko in eyeshot...she learned the trick yet can only create two clones even with her skill in energy utilization.

She mainly used said skill to 'cheat' in reviewing for the Final Exams before freshman year ends, while the kids had to endure the mental stress in training in Water Magic. And each child can produce ten clones every day with Mitsuru making fifteen because she was better at utilizing her energy than her older brothers. Creating water using their prana or just od, manipulate its shape and state by controlling its flow and structure, be it solid, liquid and gas...or be the liquid slippery, viscous, sticky, or prone to inflammation.

Rasen knew every dirty trick in the book before throwing the damn book. This is her mother she's talking about, who else did she learn it from?

Thus, these three months, went by a breeze.

And now, Rasen and her siblings will travel to Fuyuki on their own by bus after Spring Vacation. There's a BUT on this trip.

'The Fifth Holy Grail War started too damn early, and the Masters are CHILDREN!' was Kushina's infuriated snarl, angry at the artifact for choosing teenagers and one little girl as a Master. The only adult was a teacher in the same High School the teenagers went to. The remaining two Masters are unknown. It took ten hours to get to Fuyuki and by the time they did, it was nightfall.

Very late in fact.

'Oh crap...we got here late at night.' Rasen swore. 'You three, be on guard.' she warned. 'Not only is it late at night, but a nasty Magus-only event started.' she told them. 'We could be attacked any time. Remember your training.'

'Then why aren't you in it, oneechan?' Hikari piped up.

'Cuz' I'm not selected.' Rasen grinned. 'Because to be selected, you have to have a wish, and I don't got any and I don't really give a damn about this war. It'll be our business if and only if we're attacked.'

'You mean, like now?!' Kogan wailed as he pointed ahead to see a man in blue wielding a crimson spear. 'Neesan!'

'Oh crud...a Servant!' Rasen swore. 'A Lancer at that!' said man raised an eyebrow at being recognized. 'You three, find mom and dad, and do not leave their side, NOW!' she barked as the kids fled by shunshin.

'And what about you, ojouchan? I don't see you running.' Lancer grinned cheekily, bracing himself for battle.

'My little siblings take priority in this shithole we got ourselves into, no thanks to my dad's boss at work.' Rasen grumbled as she stanced herself. 'And we got bad luck tonight to boot. How about this, I kick your ass, you leave me and my family alone?'

'I win, you die because you're a witness, even if you're a Magus.' said Lancer. 'Rules of the War, don't get mad at me.'

'Fine with me.' the two checked each other out...before a violent fight ensued.

xxx

It took a while for the kids to track down their parents and their new house. Their new home is in the traditional district and they live in a traditional-style cottage. The nameplate was 'Uzumaki', not 'Matou'. 'Mommy! Daddy!' Mitsuru cried as they barged into the house.

'Oneechan is fighting Lancer!' Kogan cried, causing the two adults to sputter.

'She WHAT?!' and they were torn at leaving to aid Rasen or staying home to protect the kids...

xxx

In the Riverside where the fight was...

Lancer was wondering...who the hell trained this kid.

She was very good in combat, packs a punch...and magic he swore she's a Servant Caster until he remembered she has little kids for siblings.

And she's proving to be troublesome who just can't be stabbed. She's too fast! And he's getting his ass seriously kicked, but he's finding this...hot. A chick who could give him a real fight made his blood as a fighter boil in excitement. This is a sweet deal!

He too, fought with all. He went as far as using his Rune Magecraft that he learned from his Master Scathach...not really caring about the consequences, because...

_Lancer, stop and return immediately._ came the mental order. This was because he was using too much prana enough to kill his 'new boss'.

_This one won't let me go so you'll have to wait for a bit whether...SHIT! Ah fuck it, don't talk to me!_ Lancer thought frantically as he was seriously getting some ass-whooping... _Sonovabitch!_

xxx

In the Church, one Kotomine Kirei was wondering why his prana is being drained at a fast rate, that he ordered Lancer to come back. The irish man could not because he was in one hell of a fight wherein he could not break free. Upon seeing the battle with his own eyes through Lancer's, indeed, the blonde girl was a terrifyingly tough opponent for Lancer he was barely keeping up with her, and at this rate, he'll be drained!

'Gilgamesh...do you want to play tonight?' he asked the blonde younger-looking man who was boredly watching a TV show while lounging on the couch.

'Hn? It's been ten years since I last had some form of amusement.' said Gilgamesh. 'This had better be worth my time.'

'At the Riverside Park, Lancer met a human girl who actually is giving him quite the fight. And this is Lancer we're talking about.' Kotomine chuckled, while hiding the fact that his prana is seriously being drained here...'A skill worthy of a Saber if only she wielded a sword. But here, she's using her fists and magic...and causing me one hell of a trouble covering up damages later.' Gilgamesh got off the couch.

'I must meet this girl then if a human child can give a Servant such trouble.' Gilgamesh smirked before vanishing into a gold dust cloud. Kotomine also smiled. It's easy to order Gilgamesh if you know how to peak his interest.

xxx

Riverside Park...this is the sight Gilgamesh saw:

Indeed, Lancer was barely managing to hold his own against the blonde girl who is just too good and too damn fast he swore she's a Servant, if not for his current 'Master's vouching that she's human. He watched the battle with piqued interest. A human Magus who could force a Servant to a corner, and a child at that. But can she really be called a child due to her womanly charms? The only 'child' part was her face, and the size of her hands and feet.

He watched...until Lancer was thoroughly beat. And Gilgamesh was sure that his Master is just as wiped back in the Church because Lancer used magecraft he didn't know he had. And the girl was...powerful. Skilled and powerful and it made her quite a beauty comparable to Saber.

He decided to intervene before his meal ticket croaks it.

'You look like you have the time of your life down there.' Gilgamesh jeered as he stood on a street light. Lancer just gave him a dirty look.

'I'd love to see you so smug after she's done with you.' Lancer grumbled in annoyance. Gilgamesh snorted.

'As if she can...' a thrown Rasengan barely missed his head.

Gilgamesh's eyes widened in shock while Lancer looked smug.

'Care to test that theory?' Rasen grinned while creating more. 'By the way Lancer, who's the goldie in a monkey suit?' Gilgamesh twitched as Lancer cracked up. Not only did she throw some magic near his head, she also had the gall to make a mockery of him?

'Oh, he's some old dude from the past.' said Lancer. 'He's older than me in terms of history, you can call him 'gramps' for all I care.'

'You dare talk to me that way, Lancer? Perhaps I should have left you to your fate.' Gilgamesh growled threateningly.

'Hey, I wouldn't mind as long as its a warrior worth it.' Lancer scoffed. 'If I were to be felled so easily, I wouldn't be a hero in the first place.' he deadpanned flatly. 'Well then ojouchan...a promise is a promise. I'll leave you alone.'

'Much appreciated.' said Rasen as she healed Lancer to full brim. Perfect health and to Lancer's surprise, Prana reserves too. 'Now then, I better go home. Its late and thanks to you, I'm gonna get an earful from my folks.' Rasen grumbled before disappearing, leaving a disembodied 'See ya!' hanging.

'That girlie...not only did she kick my ass to next week with fists and magic, she also restored the surroundings and healed me to top condition and restored my prana...how the hell is she still alive?' Lancer croaked in disbelief. 'Any other Magus woulda croaked by now!'

This was what Gilgamesh is wondering about as well. When they left...

They didn't notice a dead tree not far from them as well as scores of dead fish...

The sea birds had easy meals that night and took advantage of the opportunity. There's no way this is coming again!

Uzumaki Residence...

'I'm home.' Rasen called out and her 'welcome home' was a glomp and asking if she was fine...

xxx

Next Day...

Class 2-C...

'Class, we have a new student transferring from Misaki Town.' Fujimura Taiga, the Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-C announced as the door slid open to show the class a beautiful, and petite honey-blonde girl with blue eyes. Her hair done in high twin tails tied with brown ribbons with the bottom half of the hair in loose ringlets. Her skirt is also shorter, with its length reaching above her knees and she wore a knee-high pair of socks. 'She is Namikaze Rasen, originally from Reien Private Girls' school. Treat her well! Now then Rasen-chan, find any seat you like and it'll be your seat for the rest of the year!'

So Rasen looked around with boys hoping she'd sit with them...

She chose to sit with a certain red-head who wasn't even looking at her. And not only that...one Tohsaka Rin twitched.

The new girl was quickly outshining her in the looks department. At least she's nice.

She is horrifyingly good in Math and English she may as well be native. At P.E...ye gads. Her body showed that its in top shape. She could do every sport! And when she chose a club, she chose Culinary Arts.

Its not a club she stood out in...but she's trying. From afar by a long distance, she was watched over by two men in PE Class...

'I just don't see what's the point of jumping backwards over high bars.' Lancer grumbled.

'Modern era humans are just strange.' Gilgamesh remarked. 'I prefer the running and these sports clubs of theirs. Its more educationally productive. Now why are we watching high schoolers again?'

'That shitty ol' priest asked us to.' said Lancer. 'It ain't everyday you find a kid kicking a Servant's ass to next week and that's usually a fellow Servant's job, innit?'

'Hn, I suppose so. That's normally MY job.'

Lancer just gave him an irate glare.


	4. Mystery Blonde

Mystery Blonde

Rasen was one happy camper.

So far, her first day was normal. Nothing freaky at all.

She went to Amanogawa Elementary School to pick up her younger siblings who each had their own clubs as well. Kogan was in crafts, Hikari in Music and Mitsuru in Gymnastics. She was waiting outside the school gates until the Matou brood came out and they vanished for home.

The days went by normally...until one day, at school, there's a barrier.

A barrier that drains prana, prompting Rasen and two others to move before the whole school kicks it. Rasen skipped class that day to locate sigils and destroy them.

And in doing so, she also encountered her two classmates who are active in this as well. 'You-!' Rin gasped as Rasen twitched when they met up in the men's room to destroy a sigil. 'You're a Magus too?!'

'Not a Master, at least.' said Rasen, showing her bare arms. 'I just moved into this town last night you know and my dad's boss picked a bad time to relocate.' she said wryly. 'Now then, have you guys figured out who's doing this?'

'Unfortunately, no.' said the red-haired boy. His name was...Shiro, was it? 'You're absent the whole day.'

'That's because I was looking for sigils where nobody would see me.' said Rasen. 'The school grounds for one, and the walls and roof but because class is going on, I can't get into rooms.' she sighed. 'Now that everybody is home after club, we should use this opportunity while the culprit is away.'

'That's the idea we have now.' said Rin. 'You can locate the sigils?'

'...I'm sensitive to negative energies and emotions since I'm a child.' said Rasen with a rather somber smile. 'It helps.'

'I can sense them too but not that way.' said Shiro, feeling sorry for the blonde. 'I can sense them because the air feels so repulsive and choking...and the air tastes sweet.'

'Sweet...?' Rasen sweatdropped as Rin went inside the men's loo.

'This should annoy the maker of this barrier.' said Rin as she came out after a minute. 'You handled the school grounds, the walls and the roof, right?'

'Yeah but they'll probably be back tomorrow again, restored by whoever's doing this.' said Rasen. 'All we can do is delay until we find the culprit. Let me find him this time, during school hours.' she offered. 'As I told Emiya-kun, I'm sensitive to negative emotions and energies. The one with the most dangerous intent towards everyone is the Master.'

'By the way...what family are you from?' Rin asked her as they walked around the school for more sigils. 'I never heard of Namikaze.'

'My family is uh...complicated, but we're a happy family anyway.' said Rasen with a cough. 'We're a budding family of Specialist Healer Magi. So compared to you, my family lineage is a zygote developing into a baby in a mother's womb. My parents are the first generation and me and my siblings are second.' she lied flawlessly and sounded jokingly. She's from her father's Matou Family but not that they need to know that. That, and her real father kicked the bucket when she was born but her mother still won't tell her why. And she grew up living with her grandma medic Tsunade and aunt Shizune. She never saw them ever again though. But Kariya loved her anyway even if she was someone else's kid.

'A zygote...?' Shiro said weakly with numerous sweatdrops.

'Yep.'

'Well, with that kinda analogy that's true.' said Rin wryly. 'And its normal for Magus Bloodlines to develop over time, as well as their family specialty until they become prominent bloodlines a century or two from now. My lineage is worth 200 years and I'm the 22nd Family Head of my family.'

'What about Emiya-kun? He's a Magus so what lineage is he from?' Rasen wondered aloud, causing Rin to twitch.

'He's from a prominent lineage even if he's adopted, but...' Rin growled. 'His father, no offense, is absolutely _irresponsible_ with his education!' she cried with a raising, shaky fist. Shiro got taken aback by this. 'For years he only knows Reinforcement Spell, his Magic Circuits are of low quality due to lack of training, and the worse part? He didn't get the Family Crest! His father died with it! Its like saying the family is gone for good! A lineage that died!' she cried heatedly in fury. 'To any Magus from bloodlines like myself, this is absolute sacrilege to everything we believed in!'

'Tohsaka...' Shiro croaked out, taken aback by the brunette's words. 'Its really that bad?'

'It is!' the two girls grunted at him, causing him to meep.

'I think I'll go to your house tonight and look you over.' Rasen offered. 'Maybe the situation can still be salvageable while we're still in our teens.'

xxx

Emiya House...

Rin and Shiro's Servant Saber looked over as a magic circle and runes were drawn on the floor, then Rasen used her own blood on Shiro's body before chanting in German...showing Shiro's magic circuits glowing in his body. She stopped after two minutes of chanting.

'Well?' Saber asked her.

'He's similar to a friend of mine back home in Misaki town.' said Rasen. 'Aozaki Aoko.'

'Aozaki...last I heard, that family no longer has Circuits.' Rin told her.

'Yes, but by some miracle, the successor Touko and the younger sister Aoko are born with Circuits.' Rasen told them. 'Touko has 20 EX Quality Circuits.' Rin's jaws dropped. 'While the number is average, the quality is prodigious. Aoko on the other hand, is similar to Emiya-kun here but in Reverse. If he has 27 Circuits of low quality, she has 20 in C-Rank quality making their situation similar in their prana levels. However, Aoko has a particular talent in energy control and utilization, allowing her to perform well using little energy and she sometimes uses her Od. She was like a car who can go for 1000 km nonstop on just a liter of gas.'

'No way?!' Shiro croaked out.

'Yes way.' said Rasen. 'Aoko is proof that your situation is salvageable if you do it right, and had you been educated right.' she deadpanned. 'And how old are you?' she asked him curiously.

'Well around 16.' said Shirou awkwardly. 'My birthday is five months ago.'

'Good. Still salvageable.' Rasen sighed. 'A year and seven months to go before this case is irredeemable. For a female mage, Circuit Maturity is 16 so Tohsaka and I are fully matured. For men 18 because we girls mature earlier than boys do. Physically, mentally, emotionally, psychologically and with us Magi, magically. I'll teach you how to train your circuits and Mana control.' she gave You are to do this nonstop until you're 18 to improve the quality of your circuits before I'll teach you Aoko's energy utilization skill. Do this every waking moment you're awake. Do NOT do any form of sorcery unless summoning your Servant if you're in danger. Other than that, NO spellcasting.'

'Honestly, given your history, sure you were taught how to access your circuits, but its irresponsible to teach you a spell before training your circuits, and neglecting the latter's development.' Rasen grumbled. 'Any Healer worth their salt will flip on you and your teacher. Had you done the basic steps when you're a kid, you'd be better than you are now. And maybe you can supply Saber with prana better.' she lifted her left hand with the palm facing Saber, and replenished her Mana, astonishing the three teenagers and pseudo-teenager in the room. 'Well, with my two patients taken care of, I'll take my leave.'

'I'll know if you did any spells outside your training!' Rasen barked at Shiro while looming over him. 'So Saber has permission to hit your head if you do outside my recommendations!'

'Ulp...y-yes ma'am.' said Shiro meekly in submission, and Rasen vanished.

'You seem to be lucking out a lot.' said Rin wryly. 'You summon the strongest Servant, I end up taking care of you, and we meet a well-trained medic who managed to salvage your miserable situation.' she said while twitching, and Shiro looked sheepish. 'And we're all women here.'

'Hum...now that she mentioned it, she's right.' Saber mused thoughtfully.

xxx

'Rasen, you're late.' said Kariya as Rasen came home. Kariya was working on other novels after his wife finished her own series.

'Sorry daddy but I have to help out a grossly undereducated classmate.' Rasen sighed. 'Honestly, his mentor is so irresponsible...who teaches spells first before circuit and mana development? Really now?' she grumbled. 'And now that I look at it upon hearing his story, this was intentional!' she told her father what's going on with one Emiya Shiro, causing the man to groan.

'Even I did that training as a child.' Kariya sighed in exasperation. 'I just refused the worms!'

'You see? Looks like I'll be looking after this guy until every after dinner.' said Rasen. 'So I'll be freeloading dinner in his house for a while. That OK?'

'I suppose...just don't neglect your training or your mother will flip her lid.' said Kariya. 'Your training ends at 18.'

'Hai!'

xxx

In the meantime, Archer was frowning.

This time...was different.

He lived an endless cycle as a result of his contract as a Counter Guardian with Alaya. He lived many, many times as Shiro, and as Archer, Rin's Servant. But this, never happened.

A blonde magus named Namikaze Rasen, a Healer Magus who found a way around his living self's situation. And by the looks of things, she'll be around a lot. She was never in 'his' history before. She was a wild card. A card he would watch out for. How strong she is, her capabilities...those stuff. Right now, the three Magi he knew are skipping school. Not until the school issue is solved.

However...

'Emiya-kun, Tohsaka!' Rasen cried as the phone started to ring. 'The School!' she cried as she barged into the house.

'What about the school?!' Shiro sputtered out before he could answer the phone.

'The Barrier Field is active!' Rasen told them much to collective shock. 'The Master, Matou Shinji activated it! A lot of people are collapsing!'

'WHAT?!'

xxx

The school...only Shiro, Saber and Rasen were present as Rin wasn't around at the time.

The school has a red hue to it all over and people are unconscious.

'They're still alive because the barrier is at an early stage right now.' said Rasen. 'We need to stop this before it reaches stages two and three.'

'We'll leave the people to you!' Saber cried. 'Shiro and I will handle Rider and her Master!'

'Right!' and the two parted ways to do their thing. Rasen tried casting barriers on the people to prevent more Mana from being consumed like putting a clog on a drain. She managed to hamper the draining at her speed as a shinobi. From afar, she was being watched as she moved in speeds while slapping barrier seals on people. 'I wonder if those two are done yet...I did my job.' she mused in a thinking pose when the barrier suddenly disappeared. She ran up to the higher floors where she sensed the most powers used...and she arrived just in time to see blood coating Rider and Shinji, and expelling a powerful force that damaged the whole floor.

'I can see that he ran for it.' said Rasen wryly. 'Why did you not kill him?'

'K-kill...isn't that going a bit too far?!' Shiro sputtered out incredulously.

'Rules are rules in the Grail War because there can only be two.' said Rasen. 'One Master and one Servant. To achieve that, a battle royale to the death must occur. Why didn't you kill him?'

'There's no way I can do that!' Shiro choked weakly.

'While good intentions at heart...this is what it means to be a Magus. Especially a Magus in a Grail War.' said Rasen. 'While irresponsible...I think I can somewhat...understand your father's feelings by deliberately botching your education. Only, he failed in making it sink into you.' and she was gone.

xxx

'Un-freaking-believable.' Rin swore as she and Archer watched from afar. 'She moves that fast and in ways only Servants could...how the hell is she trained?'

'Who knows...her family must be truly...a unique case.' said Archer as he appeared. 'I got their address. But its strange.' Rin faced her Servant.

'What? Strange?' she blinked as Archer nodded.

'Her surname is Namikaze on all records. However, her family goes by Uzumaki.' said Archer. 'While Rasen resembles her mother in looks, her coloring was different compared to her father and younger siblings. The two brothers remind me of Shinji and Sakura while the sister resembles her father in colors, but the face is that of the mother.' he gave Rin the photos for her to look at.

'...Misaki Town...is it...?' Rin muttered. 'Then how about her father?' Archer grinned that made Rin wary.

'They were only Uzumaki in this City.' he said. 'But their real family name...is Matou.' Rin's jaws dropped and she began sputtering incoherently.

'M-M-Matou?!' she sputtered out as she could not imagine Rasen being related to Shinji or Sakura. 'What the hell is going on here?!'

'Matou Kariya is a runaway kid for about eight years from the Matou Family here in Fuyuki and ran to Misaki Town, before he met his wife Uzumaki Kushina.' said Archer. 'A year after they met, they married with Kariya adopting Rasen as his stepdaughter as Rasen is the daughter from a man Kushina could not marry due to circumstances, so the lady kept her maiden name and Rasen keeping her father's name. Months after they married, the two had twin boys, Kogan and Hikari. A year later, the girl Mitsuru. The kids have bird-themed names after geese and cranes. The reason for using different names is because Kariya didn't want his family to know he is here and he has kids. Bad blood between the runaway and his folks, I guess.' he said. 'That's what I got from asking the co-workers. In fact, while happy about the promotion, moving here made the guy furious.'

'We're going to Misaki Town, Archer...we're paying a visit to the Aozaki Family.' said Rin.

xxx

Needless to say, without Rin, it was Shiro and Rasen on their own.

'So Tohsaka has family business huh? Must suck, being a family head at our age.' Rasen snorted while floating on air as if lying on a couch while snacking on Shiro's food. 'And I heard that each family manages a spiritual land they own. The Aozaki managed Misaki Town while the Tohsaka manages Fuyuki. Now then, enough about families...now that you let Shinji get away, no doubt they'll try to pull that barrier stunt again somewhere else. The preparation takes five days; On day three, the presence will be obvious by then and that's our next chance. This time, don't screw it.'

'I know.' Shiro moaned in frustration. 'But killing...I just...I just can't.' he choked.

'Then I'll kill Matou Shinji for you while you and Saber handle Rider. Sound good?' Rasen asked him to his horror. 'This is the life of a Magus; kill or be killed. Deal with it, live with it, die with it. You chose to be a Magus despite your botched education. This is what you have to face. You're walking with death in your future.' Shiro shook at this. 'Even more so when you got yourself in a battle royale called Grail War. Saber, do you fully understand your situation?'

'Yes, I do.' said Saber before casting a rueful look at Shiro. 'This one is having a hard time accepting it.'

'Well excuse me for being a country mouse regarding this topic.' Shiro grumbled. 'Everything about this is just wrong.'

'Blame the idiots who made the rules.' said Rasen airily. 'All this just for one iddy-biddy wish from an omnipotent wish-granting machine, the Holy Grail. How did you get involved though?'

'Well...I saw Archer and Lancer fighting on the school grounds...and I just learned that witnesses must die.' Shiro deadpanned. 'Lancer chased me to my house and I wound up summoning Saber because I wanted to live.'

'I see...Lancer eh? Looks like you shouldn't go out without me or Saber anymore because you, are fair game.'


End file.
